Because of JinMin
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Berawal dari kecemburuan Jin, lalu semuanya sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing, menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di dorm BTS? Karena JinMin? NEW FF! ABSURD! LEMON!


**Title : Because of JinMin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast/Pairing : All Pairing (NamGi, JinJim, VKook, SeHope :'v)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan perawakan rupawan terlihat tengah galau. Pemuda tinggi itu biasanya akrab dipanggil dengan nama Jin oleh fansnya. Ya, Jin adalah salah satu personel boyband yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini, BTS.

Sesampainya dirinya didalam kamar miliknya, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur miliknya. Mereka baru saja selesai syuting untuk BTS Gayo Track 7.

Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas ranjangnya sendiri, ada perasaan amarah yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Tapi, ia cukup sadar bahwa alasan dia untuk marah bukanlah hal yang patut.

Pasalnya, apa yang barusan terjadi juga bukan keinginan kekasihnya. Bahkan kekasihnya itu juga tampak jijik, tapi tetap saja mereka harus melakukannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Kenapa takdir tidak berbaik hati kepadanya? Menggantikan Kim Taehyung atau lebih dikenal sebagai V? Dia ikhlas lebih demi apapun, beneran deh.

Lagipula, ia juga merutuki mengapa tadi ia sempat sedikit uncontroll. "Semoga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya" batinnya alim.

Alasan mengapa dirinya terselimuti amarah karena sang kekasih, Park Jimin, mencium V tepat pada pipi kiri karena mereka kalah dalam game yang mereka mainkan saat syuting berlangsung.

Jin mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. Amarah yang menguasai dirinya membuatnya gerah. Jin segera bangkit dari posisinya menuju kamar mandi. Ya, dia butuh mandi disaat seperti ini.

Sementara diluar, Jimin yang membantu Yoongi memasak sibuk mencari keberadaan Jin yang sedari tadi tidak nampak batang hidungnya saat mereka sampai di dorm. Padahal biasanya Jin akan membantu memasak makan malam.

"Mencari Jin?" Suara Yoongi membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya. Jimin mengangguk lalu mencoba mengintip keluar dapur.

"Mungkin dia sedang di kamar, coba saja mencarinya disana." Ujar Yoongi kepada Jimin. Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti saja, setelah selesai memasak." Ujar Jimin lalu kembali memfokuskan diri untuk memasak. Apakah Jin marah padanya? Batinnya gelisah.

15 menit telah berlalu, Jin sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dirinya keluar hanya berbalutkan handuk kecil di pinggangnya, dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Jin mengambil handuk kecil lainnya lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya menuju laptop miliknya lalu menyalakan laptopnya itu. Setelah segar sehabis mandi, dirinya memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan video-video sang kekasih yang disimpannya sebagai koleksi, mulai dari video yang beredar di situs video terbesar sampai video yang hanya untuk konsumsi sendiri.

Jin memulai acara menontonnya, kali ini dirinya hanya mengenakan bathrobe. Jin menonton berbagai aksi imut Jimin di acara-acara yang pernah mereka hadiri. Dirinya menonton video mereka mulai dari debut sampai sekarang.

Jin baru saja sadar jika kekasihnya itu semakin dewasa dan cantik saja. Jin membuka video dimana dirinya dan Jimin sedang berlatih bersama, di kamar hotel. Disana Jimin menaiki Jin lalu menyuruh Jin untuk push up.

Jin menjadi teringat, saat itu, milik Jimin terasa menggesek pinggangnya karena celana yang dikenakan Jimin saat itu berbahan tipis. Setelah selesai merekam video itu, tentu saja mereka melanjutkannya di ranjang dengan Jimin yang mendesah sexy dibawah kendali Jin.

Membayangkan kembali kejadian itu membuat tubuh Jin kembali panas. Padahal dia baru saja selesai mandi. Dirinya berlanjut menonton video dimana Jimin sedang twerking, meliuk-liukkan butt berisinya. Pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai memenuhi otak Jin. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan menyerang Jimin.

Jimin terlihat sedang duduk disebuah kursi dekat meja makan setelah selesai membantu Yoongi memasak. Yoongi mendekati meja makan dengan sebuah panci yang masih mengepulkan asap, tanda isi panci itu baru saja selesai dimasak.

Yoongi meletakkan panci itu di meja lalu duduk disebelah Jimin. Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak Jimin yang membuat Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi.

"Masih memikirkan kejadian tadi?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Jimin yang langsung saja dijawab anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Aku takut dia marah." Jimin berkata dengan lemas.

"Mungkin dia dikamar, cari saja dia, bicarakan baik-baik lalu ajak dia untuk makan malam." Jimin mengangguk menerima saran dari Yoongi. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik Jin dan Yoongi yang sebenarnya lebih sering ia dan Jin tempati.

Jimin mengetuk pelan pintunya lalu menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar itu. Dilihatnya Jin yang sedang fokus menatap layar laptop lalu fokus ke dirinya karena mendengar pintunya dibuka.

Awalnya Jimin ragu untuk masuk, tetapi karena aba-aba Jin yang menyuruhnya masuk, dirinya menjadi yakin lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ee... A-ano hyung.." Cicit Jimin gugup. Jin menatap Jimin sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptopnya lagi.

"Hyung..." Nada Jimin mulai terdengar dan tampak tidak gugup lagi. Sementara Jin hanya berdehem ria sambil menikmati koleksi bokep ehem maksudnya koleksi goyangan pantat Jimin.

"Hyung, apa kau masih marah? Itu bukan kemauan ku, kau sendiri pun lihat bagaimana aku menjerit frustasi, hyunggg~" Jimin to the point menjelaskan adegan nista di BTS Gayo tersebut.

Namun, lagi lagi hanya deheman yang terdengar di telinga Jimin yang membuat Jimin cukup naik darah dan merampas laptop Jin.

"HYUNG! Jangan seperti ini, tataplah aku saat aku berbicara, apa sekarang fetish mu telah berganti huh?" Seru Jimin yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Jin yang lebih tertarik dengan laptopnya.

Please deh, laptopnya itu cuma benda mati yang tidak se seksi pantat Jimin, yang tidak semaut goyangan twerking Jimin dan yang paling penting, laptop itu tidak bisa memuaskan Jin!

Bukan, dia tidak cemburu, dia cuma tidak terima jika Jin orientasinya membelok, ehem maksudnya lebih menyimpang, heol, noooo! Pantatnya masih membutuhkan Jin, yah, itu benar. Jimin meraung binal dalam hati.

Jin mulai beranjak, menatap dalam Jimin. Jimin mulai merasa takut, perlahan Jimin berjalan mundur mendekati pintu. Jin semakin mendekatinya, membuat Jimin terus berjalan mundur sampai dirinya tak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang oleh pintu.

Jin terus mendekati sampai wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Jimin. Jin menatap Jimin dalam, membuat Jimin salah tingkah tidak berani menatap Jin. Tangan kiri Jin mengukung tubuh Jimin sedangkan tangan lainnya mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Jin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin, membuat Jimin kegelian karena hembusan napas Jin tepat pada telinganya. Jin mengecup sebentar telinga Jimin lalu bibirnya beralih meraup bibir ranum milik Jimin.

Jimin tidak menolak, tidak juga menerimanya, dirinya hanya berdiri diam mematung. Menyadari tidak ada reaksi, Jin melepas pangutan bibirnya, kembali menatap Jimin. Jimin yang baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaranya menjadi terdiam kembali saat Jin menarik tangannya lalu mendorongnya ke kasur.

"Ya hyun-mpftt" Jin langsung menyerang bibir milik Jimin sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Jimin pun memegang bahu lebar milik Jin dan sesekali meremasnya karena ciuman brutalnya dan hisapan yang terlampau kuat sampai bibir milik Jimin membengkak

"Eughh h-hyunghh~~" Didorongnya bahu milik Jin karena sudah kebahisan nafas. Jin yg mengerti pun langsung melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan mengambil nafas kembali. Dilihatnya wajah Jimin yang memerah dan sedang mengumpulkan nafasnya sembari mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jimin

"Kau tau hukuman apa yang akan kau terima bukan, Jimin-ah~?" Bisiknya dan melumat telinga milik pemuda kecil dibawahnya.

"Anhhh t-tapi yg tadi itu hanya enghh hukuman permainan karena aku dan Taehyung kalahhh" Ucapnya tak jelas karena kegelian akibat dari perbuatan Jin.

"Hoo kalau begitu ini hukuman dariku karena telah mencium orang lain selain kekasihmu, sayang~" Jin pun langsung menyosor leher Jimin dan memberikan beberapa tanda cintanya disana sembari melepaskan baju Jimin

"ahhhh t-tapih hyunghhh~" Desah Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Jin yg tengah menghisap lehernya. Kakinya pun menendang-nendang gelisah dan tiba-tiba saja lututnya tidak sengaja bergesekan keras dengan 'milik' Jin

"Shhh ternyata sudah tidak sabaran hm.." Jin pun menuruni ciumannya ke nipple ucul (?) milik Jimin. Menjilat dan menghisap layaknya bayi setan yang kelaparan sambil tangannya membuka zipper Jimin dan meremas 'Jimin kecil' yang daritadi sudah tegak dan membesar tapi kalah besar dari milik Jin.

"Ahhh~~! Hyunghh bukan begituhh, aku tidak sengajaa nghh" Protesnya dan menekuk kakinya erat menahan gelinjang tubuh. Entah budeg atau sengaja, hisapannya tambah kuat beserta gigitan kecil diujung nipple Jimin. Kini Jin pun sudah menurunkan CD Jimin dan terpampanglah 'Jimin kecil' yg tak kalah ucul dari nipplenya (?)

"Tidak sengaja? Kau juga menginginkannya kan?" Ujar Jin sembari mengocok pelan milik Jimin.

"Ahh hh hahh.." Desahan Jimin terdengar sangat sensual, membuat Jin semakin tidak sabar dan langsung saja membuka celana miliknya.

Masih mengocok milik Jimin, Jin mengangkat kaki Jimin lalu menaruhnya pada bahunya. Jin menggesekkan miliknya yang mulai tegang pada hole Jimin. Hole milik Jimin juga mulai berdenyut, merespon rangsangan dari milik Jin.

Tanpa Jin dan Jimin tahu, Yoongi berada diluar kamar, tanpa sengaja mendengar desahan-desahan dan perkataan milik Jin. Tentu saja Yoongi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana. Dirinya ingin pergi dari sana tetapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak menjauhi tempat itu. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Yoongi.

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Yoongi dari belakang. Yoongi langsung tersentak saat merasakan lengan besar yang sedang memeluknya itu. Tentu Yoongi tahu pemilik lengan itu, Namjoon.

"K-kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Yoongi gugup.

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana? Apa mereka tidak mau keluar?" Jawab Namjoon beserta pertanyaan tentang Jin dan Jimin. Yoongi hanya terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa. Namjoon dengan sexy brainnya langsung saja bisa menyadari suasana aneh ini.

"AAHHH! Hahh hyungh.." Teriakan dan desahan Jimin dari dalam membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Apa Jin sekasar itu? Namjoon langsung tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana ketika mendengar suara desahan Jimin. Tanpa Yoongi tahu, senyuman miring telah menghiasi wajah Namjoon.

"Hyung, daritadi kau berdiri disini sambil menguping kegiatan mereka? Apa kau menginginkannya juga?" Bisik Namjoon tepat pada telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merinding.

"T-tidak Namjoon kau salah paham."

"Mengaku saja kau menginginkannya hyung, akan kuberikan.." Suara Namjoon semakin berat, tanda dirinya sudah bernafsu. Dengan sekejap, Yoongi sudah berada didalam gendongan Namjoon. Namjoon langsung membawa tubuh Yoongi menuju kamarnya.

Sementara didalam kamar milik Jin, mereka telah menyatu. Jimin meremas kuat lengan milik Jin, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menderanya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, sabarlah sebentar.." Ujar Jin sambil menciumi perut Jimin guna mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit Jimin.

"Ughh bergeraklah hyung.. semakin sakit jika kau diam." Ujar Jimin meremas rambut Jin. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Jin menggerakkan dirinya didalam Jimin. Awalnya lambat, lalu semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ahh faster hyung.. ahh hahh AHHH!" Tanpa sengaja Jin menumbuk keras prostat Jimin.

"Jadi disana hm?" Ucap Jin dengan napas memburu. Jin terus saja menumbuk titik sensitive didalam tubuh Jimin itu.

"Ahhh hyunghh hahh AAHHHH" Desahan keras Jimin terdengar seiring menggucurnya cairan cinta milik Jimin. Jin semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat ia akan sampai.

"Aghh Jimin.. hahh aahhhh" Desahan berat nan panjang itu terdengar saat cairan milik Jin menyembur masuk kedalam hole milik Jimin. Napas Jimin masih memburu, matanya menutup merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir didalam holenya.

"Mianhae.." Ujar Jin pelan lalu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Jimin. Jimin menggeleng pelan, masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mengantuk hyung.." Ujar Jimin dengan suara pelan, tanda Jimin luar biasa lelah.

"Tidurlah sayang~" Jin melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan, guna membuat Jimin nyaman. Jin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jimin, tetapi dicegah.

"Jangan hyung, panas.."

"Tapi kau bisa masuk angin jika seperti ini."

"Tapi panas hyung.."

Jin mencari ide agar Jimin tidak masuk angin, dan tidak kepanasan juga. Matanya tertuju pada kemeja miliknya yang tergantung didekat pintu. Diambilnya kemeja itu lalu menutupi tubuh Jimin.

"Mimpi indah sayang~" Sekali lagi, Jin mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin.

Sementara didapur….

"Yah mereka lama sekali." Ucap Hoseok tidak sabar, dia sudah lapar.

"Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung juga tidak kembali, apa kita menyusul mereka?" Ujar Taehyung.

"Aku ikut hyung!" Seru Jungkook.

"Aish kalian.. yasudah sana cari mereka." Ujar Hoseok akhirnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan menuju kamar milik Jin dan Yoongi. Sesampainya disana mereka terheran-heran karena tidak ada Yoongi maupun Namjoon disana. Taehyung menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar. Hening.

"Apa Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung didalam?" Tanya Jungkook. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka menampakkan Jin yang telah memakai boxer.

"Ya, ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Jin. Kedua pasang mata maknae BTS itu mengintip kedalam kamar, mendapati keadaan Jimin yang sudah tertidur di kasur Jin.

"A-anu hyung, Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung tidak ada disini?" Tanya Taehyung terbata.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak hyung, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ujar Taehyung dan langsung saja menarik tangan Jungkook pergi dari sana.

"Ya berarti mereka ada di kamarmu Kookie." Ujar Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana."

Mereka berdua ngacir ke kamar yang biasanya ditempati Namjoon dan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung saja memegang kenop pintu, hendak membukanya secara brutal, tetapi ditahan oleh Taehyung. Taehyung memberi isyarat untuk diam.

Dengan perlahan, Taehyung mengayunkan kenop itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil, pintunya terkunci. Lalu dengan jurus ninjanya, Taehyung kembali melengketkan telinganya pada pintu.

"Namjooniehh ahhh" Desahan lirih Yoongi terdengar dari dalam. Taehyung meneguk ludahnya susah. Ternyata mereka berdua sedang melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang untuk anak-anak seperti Jungkook. Taehyung keburu terbawa suasana juga.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook ke kamarnya.

"Eh, hyung?"

"Tenang Kookie, hyung akan menunjukkan hal baru untukmu."

Dan inilah malam dimana Jungkook kehilangan kepolosannya.

Hoseok masih saja menunggu, tetapi tidak ada yang kembali setelah pergi. Hoseok pun menyusul member-member lain. Karena memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam, Hoseok tidak perlu susah-susah menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

Pertama, kamar Jin, hening. Kakinya melangkah ke kamar Namjoon. Terdengar deru napas yang cepat. Tanpa Hoseok lihat juga ia sudah tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kakinya melangkah ke kamarnya. Jangan bilang maknae juga sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal berbau mesum.

Belum sampai didepan pintu, sudah terdengar dengan jelas olehnya desahan dan isakan pelan yang jelas saja suara milik Jungkook. Hoseok menepuk dahinya, pusing, Jungkook, maknae imut mereka tidak polos lagi. Dia harus melapor pada Yoongi nanti.

Hoseok berjalan lesu menuju ruang tamu, nafsu makannya pun sudah hilang.

"Semuanya berpasangan, aku sendiri, aku menyukai Sejin hyung, tetapi dia sudah menikah, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku, dia kan normal. Aishhhh" Hoseok sibuk berceloteh tanpa menyadari bahwa Sejin sedari tadi berdiri disamping pintu dorm mereka.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Hoseok?" Hoseok terkejut bukan main, sejak kapan Sejin berdiri disana?

"A-anu.. tidak ada hyung.." Cicit Hoseok. Sejin berjalan mendekati Hoseok, lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Hoseok. Untuk kedua kalinya Hoseok terkejut.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, aku sering memperhatikanmu." Ujar Sejin lalu kembali mengecup bibir Hoseok, kali ini menjadi lebih intens. Sejin mulai mendorong Hoseok ke sofa. Bibirnya masih meraup dengan liar bibir milik Hoseok, tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh atas Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dorm mereka terbuka, ah ya Sejin lupa mengunci pintunya. Ternyata Bang PD yang membuka pintu itu. Hoseok terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya, wajahnya langsung memucat. 'Mati aku.' Batin Hoseok.

Bang PD melihat dengan ekspresi terkejut, lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Hoseok menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Sejin menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh, lalu tersenyum kecil. Bibir itu kembali mengecup lembut bibir Hoseok.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku mencintaimu, Hoseok."

END :'v

Hahh akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mempublish FF super absurd ini. Awalnya FF ini hanya akan menceritakan soal cemburunya si Jin karena hukuman yang didapat Jimin di Bangtan Gayo Track 7 tapi ya akhirnya malah jadi gini. Nggak apa lah sesekali absurd gini ya :'v  
Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu FF absurd kita lalu juga mereview, follow, dan fav FF kami meskipun kami tidak pernah membalas review kalian, nama kalian selalu kami ingat dan review kalian selalu kami baca kok :3  
Untuk yang ingin melihat moment sugamon atau kim fam yang kami kumpulkan, kalian bisa cek instagram dengan uname sugamon9394 /sekalian promosi/  
Oke itu semua yang ingin kami sampaikan, sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya '-')/


End file.
